Sono Shitsuji piiiip
by norufuumi
Summary: etto saia tidak jago bikin Summary - -; intinya PWP desu Sebby X Ciel Warning: ada OC nyangsang, crackness...


A/N: Akhirnya fanfict gagal part 3 selesai juga *fyuuh~ setelah menempuh pertapaan selama 3hari 2malem...  
my fist lemon fict yang sangat aneh *hiksu T^T  
WARNING: LEMON, NC-17, YAOI, OOC plus adegan piri-piri yang aneh!!!!!!

Pake disclaimer ga ya -_-a???  
Sebby dan Ciel punya Toboso Yana, kalo si Fuu itu punya si *piiiiip*

m(_ _)m

Hari-hari damai di kediaman Fuu terus berlanjut. Kebosanan melanda wanita yang berjulukan Fujoshi itu. Dengan niat yang tidak tulus Fuu mengotak-atik doujinshi dan video yaoi koleksinya di komputer. Sering sekali terdengar helaan nafas yang panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu, tampak pula butler yang setia menemani Fuu. Sebastian sedang mengepel dan menyapu lantai menyelesaikan tugas sehari-harinya. Disela-sela mengepel lantai Sebastian berbicara kepada Fuu.

"Fuu-sama bolehkan saya meminta izin untuk meliburkan diri" Sebastian masih terus memaju mundurkan kain pel di lantai kamar Fuu.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komputernya Fuu berkata, "kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bocchan, sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak menemuinya"

Fuu menoleh dan menatap butlernya itu  
"hmmm boleh-boleh saja, tapi aku juga ikut denganmu menemui Ciel"

Terlihat keraguan di mata Sebastian, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin kalau Fuu ikut bersamanya menemui Ciel, tetapi sebastian juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan Fuu.

"Baiklah kalau furita-sama juga ingin ikut bersamaku menemui Ciel bocchan"

o(^_^)o

Esok harinya Fuu dan Sebastian pergi menuju rumah Ciel menggunakan mobil pinjaman dari Fuji. Hanya membutuhkan waktu setengah hari saja untuk sampai di rumah(mansion) Ciel. Kediaman Ciel tersembunyi di pelosok yang jauh dari keramaian. Mansion yang besar dengan gaya zaman victorian plus taman yang sangat luas. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 12 jam tibalah Fuu dan sebastian di tempat Ciel berada.

Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuknya*tok-tok-tok*. Tak sampai satu menit menunggu pintu yang di ketok itu pun terbuka. Terlihatlah sosok maid berkaca-mata yang membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Sebastian-san!"

"Maylen, lama tidak berjumpa"

Wajah maid yang tadinya terlihat gloomy langsung berubah menjadi cerah setelah melihat kedatangan Sebastian. Dengan salah tingkahnya Maylen mempersilahkan Sebastian dan partnernya Fuu masuk ke dalam dan juga mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa.

"Tunggu sebentar Sebastian-san aku akan memberitahukan bocchan kalau anda datang ke sini"

Dengan semangatnya maid berkaca-mata itu berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju ke kamar Ciel. Dia tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Ciel tentang kedatangan Sebastian.

*tok-tok* "bocchan…"

"ada apa?" jawab Ciel dari dalam kamarnya

"ano, Ciel bocchan… Se…Sebastian-san datang berkunjung"

Mendengar kata Sebastian Ciel langsung kaget. Entah kenapa dia senang sekaligus benci mendengar nama itu. Rasa gembira tersirat di wajahnya tapi kemudian di gantikan oleh wajah kebencian.

"hah, aku akan segera ke turun. Segera siapkan teh dan kue untuk Sebastian"

"Hai desu~"

Kini Sebastian untuk sementara bukanlah butler tercinta Ciel lagi. Sebastian juga mengikat perjanjian dengan Fuu dan harus melayani nya juga sampai keinginan Fuu terpenuhi. Setiap tiga bulan sekali Sebastian berganti majikan. Dan saat ini Sebastian sedang berada di bawah kekuasaan Fuu (bwahahaha~ *tertawa kemenangan =.=v*)

Tentu saja hal ini tidak bisa diterima begitu saja oleh Ciel. Tetapi keadaan juga yang memaksa ciel untuk menerima hal tersebut. Karena Fuu mengancam akan membeberkan rahasia hubungan Ciel dan Sebastian kalau Ciel menolak untuk menyerahkan Sebastian (Fuu: *maksa mode on*). Yang menjadi misteri adalah apa tujuan Fuu sebenarnya dan mengapa Sebastian mau saja menerima tawaran menjadi pelayan Fuu. (maa~ ne ~_~)

Ciel segera bangkit dari kursi kejayaannya, menyiapkan diri untuk memasang topeng kebanggannya. Berjalan layaknya seorang bangsawan yang angkuh, Ciel menuju ke tempat butlernya berada. Setelah hampir sampai di ruang tamu Ciel tertegun, matanya sedikit iritasi melihat seseorang yang bersama sebastian. Seseorang yang telah merebut Sebastian dari dirinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya menderita karena di tinggal oleh Sebastian. Tersirat di pikiran Ciel untuk menumpahkan semua perasaan sakitnya, tapi niat itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Bagaimana jadinya kalau bangsawan sepertinya bersikap arogan di hadapan orang lain hanya karena terbawa perasaan. Nama besar Phantomhive bisa ternoda nantinya.

Maylen menghampiri Ciel sambil membawa troli berisi teh dan kue-kue untuk kedua tamu Ciel. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihat majikannya hanya diam, seperti tidak ingin menemui Sebastian. "bocchan??" panggil Maylen penuh kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Sebastian membawa seseorang bersamanya?"

"ah! maafkan saya bocchan, saya lupa memberitahu anda kalau Fuu-sama juga datang bersama Sebastian. Ma…maaf kan saya."

Ciel hanya terdiam dan Maylen juga ikut terdiam. Maid itu juga ikut terdiam karena merasa suasana yang sangat tidak enak di sekitarnya, membuatnya menjadi bertambah kikuk.

Menyadari keberadaan Ciel, Sebastian segera menghentikan obrolannya dengan Fuu dan menoleh ke arah Ciel, "bocchan…"

Ciel pun berjalan menuju sofa diikuti oleh Maylen di belakangnya. Tuan muda kecil itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memasang topeng angkuh di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?" tanya Ciel

"Kami kemari ingin menemui bocchan" Jawab Sebastian

"Kontrakmu dengannya kan belum habis untuk apa repot-repot datang ke sini? Dua bulan lagi kau juga kembali lagi ke sini." Ciel berkata sambil mengambil cangkir berisikan teh di meja yang tadi telah disediakan oleh Maylen.

"tapi bocchan-"

"Arere~ kok Ciel ngomongnya begitu? Sebastian kan sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu. Sebby bilang dia kangen sekali padamu" Fuu berkata sambil memakan cake strawberry yang dihidangkan.

Mendengar perkataan Fuu, wajah ciel sedikit memerah. Membuat topeng angkuhnya luntur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Benar sekali yang dikatakan Fuu-sama. Saya khawatir dengan keadaan bocchan dan juga sangat rindu ingin bertemu dengan bocchan" senyum innocent menghiasi wajah Sebastian.

"Urusai~!!!" Keluarlah kata-kata itu dengan nada yang kasar dari mulut Ciel.

"Kalau hanya itu alasannya lebih baik kalian cepat pergi. Untuk apa kalian berlama-lama datang ke sini. Keadaanku baik-baik saja tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Lanjut Ciel.

"oya~ apakah bocchan tidak merindukan diriku?" Tanya Sebastian dengan wajah yang aga' kecewa.

"Si Ciel pasti sebal melihat aku ikut-ikutan datang ke sini, ya kan? =_= Kau hanya ingin Sebastian saja yang datang ke sini. Kalau kau cemburu karena diriku bilang saja sejujurnya" Fuu berkata terus terang membuat Ciel hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, menahan rasa malu.

"Benar begitukah bocchan?"

Perkataan Fuu seratus persen benar. Ciel hanya ingin melihat Sebastian. Dia cemburu karena sekarang perhatian Sebastian tidak sepenuhnya untuk dirinya saja. Berbagi sesuatu kepada orang lain adalah sesuatu yang agak sulit bagi Ciel, apalagi harus berbagi Sebastian.

Ciel bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Kalau tidak ada keperluan apa-apa lagi disini segeralah pulang. Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan" Ciel berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan tamunya begitu saja.

Senyum menyeringai muncul di bibir Sebastian, disusul oleh tawa kecil. Ternyata majikannya tidak berubah. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Dan itu membuat Sebastian makin menyukai tuan muda kecilnya itu.

*munch-munch* "majikanmu yang satu itu gampang di ebak ya Sebby" Fuu berkata sambil meneruskan memakan cake strawberry.

"Justru itu yang membuat bocchan makin terlihat manis" *chuckle*

o(_ _)o

Fuu dan Sebastian akhirnya menginap di mansion Ciel. Biarpun ciel terkesan tidak menyukai kehadiran mereka berdua, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengizinkan mereka untuk menginap di mansionnya.

Setelah makan malam, majikan dan dua orang tamunya segera menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Fuu dan Sebastian berjalan menuju kamar tamu yang disediakan. Mengobrol sambil menelusuri lorong-lorong yang gelap dengan lilin (masih jaman baheula)

"Nee Sebastian, mestinya kau bilang dari awal kalau Ciel tidak suka kalau aku datang ke sini. Kalau kau beri tahu aku nggak akan ikut-ikut ke sini."

"Maafkan saya Fuu-sama, saya takut anda marah kalau permintaan anda saya tolak."

"Umm, aku kan nggak mau merusak hubungan kalian" *sigh* -__-

Mereka berdua sampai di tempat tujuan. Kamar Fuu terletak bersebelahan dengan kamar Sebastian (kalo satu kamar nanti bisa bahaya :D).

Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya Fuu memberikan pesan kepada Sebastian.  
"Kalau mau melakukan 'itu' malam ini beri tahu aku ya"

Sebastian menghela napas. Sepertinya penyakit majikan mesum yang satu ini kumat lagi.

"Yah kan belum tentu malam ini melakukan 'itu' "

"Nyuuu~ =3= Sebby wa hidoi desuu~~" Fuu melihat ke arah sebastian dengan tatapan memelas.

"hai hai… sekarang sudah malam lebih baik Fuu-sama segera tidur" Sebastian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Unggg…." Fuu dengan malasnya masuk ke kamar untuk beristirahat

"Yare - yare" Sebastian masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

o(*_*)o

Malam itu Ciel tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa kedatangan Sebastian membuatnya tidak nyaman. Bukannya dia tidak suka Sebastian datang berkunjung, sangat senang malah. Dia hanya bingung ingin bersikap seperti apa di depan butler setannya itu. Canggung, itu kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengambarkan persaan Ciel saat ini.

Ciel memejamkan mata dan mencoba kembali untuk tidur, tapi otaknya tidak sejalan dengan keinginannya. Mata birunya terbuka lebar melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Helaan napas keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Ciel akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasur empuknya, dia ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mencari cemilan. 'Siapa tau setelah nyemil aku baru bisa tidur', begitulah pikir Ciel.

Ciel kaget setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian memasang poker face nya seperti biasa, "Bocchan…"

Ciel mundur satu langkah, menjaga jarak dengan sang butler. Mengalihkan matanya agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata merah Sebastian, "Mau apa kau malam-malam begini?"

"Saya hanya ingin melihat keadaan bocchan" kata Sebastian masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Kenapa sih kau selalu ingin sekali melihat keadaanku?! Kan sudahku bilang aku tidak apa-apa!" Ciel mulai sebal dengan sikap Sebastian.

"Minggir! aku mau pergi ke dapur" Perintah Ciel

Sebastian menuruti perintah Ciel, menyingkir dari depan pintu.

Ciel berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap, diikuti oleh cahaya lilin kecil yang dibawa oleh Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Saya takut nanti bocchan diserang makhluk halus malam-malam begini" *chuckle*

_'Bukannya kau yang akan menyerangku' pikir Ciel _

Tuan muda dan pelayannya sampai di dapur. Sebastian masuk dan menaruh lilin yang di bawanya di atas meja. Ciel duduk di kursi menunggu Sebastian untuk memberikannya Sesuatu.

"Malam ini anda ingin snack apa, bocchan?"

"Apa saja yang penting rasanya enak dan manis"

Dengan wajah bosan ciel menunggu Sebastian membuatkan snack untuknya. Jarang-jarang Sebastian mengizinkan ciel untuk nyemil di malam hari. Biasanya Ciel harus menyelinap diam-diam untuk pergi nyemil ke dapur dan pasti Sebastian langsung memergokinya dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Saya hanya bisa membuatkan ini" *menyuguhkan susu coklat panas dengan pie apel* (Sebby gw mau!!! :Q)

"hmmm…" Ciel memperhatikan snacknya malam ini, tidak mewah seperti biasa. Tapi yang penting bisa memuaskan nafsu ingin nyemilnya.

"aam" *munch-munch* Tuan muda kecil memakan potongan pie apel dan menguyahnya dengan perlahan.

"kurang manis, rasanya juga sedikit aneh" komentar Ciel

"masa sih rasanya kurang enak? *Sebastian mengerutkan alisnya* "Bolehkah aku mencicipinya bocchan?" lanjut Sebastian.

Belum sempat Ciel memberikan izin, bibir Sebastian menyentuh bibir kecil Ciel dan membuat pemuda bermata biru itu kaget. Matanya yang besar makin membesar akibat perbuatan yang dilakukan Sebastian. Setan tampan itu menjilat permukaan bibir Ciel. Merasakan sisa-sisa pie apel yang tadi dimakan oleh Ciel. Mata merahnya melihat lurus ke arah mata biru besar ciel yang masih terbuka lebar.

Perlahan Ciel menutup kedua bola matanya. Setan itu berpikir kalau majikannya tidak suka diperlakukan begini, tapi ternyata respon yang didapat justru kebalikannya.

Sebastian makin memperdalam ciumannya, membuat Ciel mendesah. Lidahnya mulai memasuki ruang basah di dalam mulut ciel. Mengajak lidah majikannya untuk bertarung. Tentu saja dominasi Sebastian lebih kuat di banding Ciel dan butler itu keluar sebagai pemenangnya. (Appaluse xD)

Ciel melepaskan ciuman karena butuh oksigen yang banyak. Sebastian tersenyum melihat wajah ciel yang terlihat sangat adorable dengan blushing-blushing di pipinya. Rasanya dia ingin segera mengklaim pemuda itu sekarang juga. Melakukan ini dan itu di tubuh Ciel.

Sambil menjilat bibirnya Sebastian berkata, "Rasanya sudah pas kok, mungkin lidah bocchan saja yang sedikit bermasalah" *smile*

Tubuh Ciel terasa panas setiap kali kepala pelayan itu menyentuhnya. Inilah hal yang membuat Ciel tidak suka bila Sebastian menyentuhnya.

"Mau diteruskan?" tanya Sebastian

Ciel hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil.

Sebastian kemudian menggendong Ciel keluar dari dapur menuju ke kamar. Ciel melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sebastian dan memeluknya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sebastian mendudukkan Ciel di pinggir kasur. Sebastian berjongkok di depan Ciel yang duduk di hadapannya. Dengan penuh kesenangan mata Setan itu berubah menjadi merah ke-ungu-an.

Ciuman penuh napsu kembali di lancarkan oleh Sebastian, tangannya mulai menggrayangi tubuh Ciel sambil membuka pakaiannnya satu persatu. Tangan terampilnya masuk menyelinap ke dalam tubuh Ciel bagian atas. Memainkan puting susu yang berwarna kemerahan sampai terasa mengeras di balik jemarinya. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah dan membuat Sebastian tersenyum di antara ciuman.  
Tubuh Ciel bagian atas sekarang sudah tidak tertutup apa-apa lagi. Tinggal bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana. Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya untuk melakukan tugas suci selanjutnya. Nafas Ciel memburu akibat ciuman yang penuh napsu itu.

Tersenyum, itulah yang dilakukan Sebastian saat melihat Ciel. Merasa bangga karena hanya dialah yang bisa membuat majikannya bersikap seperti ini. Hanya dialah yang bisa melunturkan topeng angkuh majikan kecilnya.

Tanpa basa-basi kedua tangan Sebastian menuju ke celana pendek Ciel. Membuka zippernya dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Ciel. Tangan Sebastian kembali menggrayangi tubuh Ciel. Tujuan utamanya sekarang adalah menuju 'benda' yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam. Sebastian menyelipkan tanggannya untuk menyentuh 'barang' itu, mengusap-usapnya perlahan, mengirimkan rintihan kecil kepada Ciel, "ah…"

Usapan sebastian kini makin dipercepat menjadikan kepunyaan Ciel makin mengeras. Setan itu kemudian berhenti mengusap Ciel dan melepaskan celana dalamnya.  
Kepunyaan Ciel yang kecil terlihat berdiri kokoh diantara kedua pahanya yang mulus. Sebastian menurunkan kepalanya dan mengambil kepunyaan Ciel ke dalam mulutnya.  
Bangsawan Phantomhive mendesah dengan keras. Matanya tertutup merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah di sekitar 'milik'nya.

Sebastian mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur, membawa 'kepunyaan' Ciel makin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya dengan lihai memainkan batang yang mengeras itu. Dijilat dan digigit kecil 'barang' Ciel di dalam mulutnya. Tuan muda kecil Ciel makin tidak karuan merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh butlernya. tangan kecilnya mencengkram seprei dengan kuat.

tangan kecil Ciel mencengkram seprei dengan kuat.  
"ahh…ah…ah…seba…SEBASTIAN!"

Dengan satu teriakan keras Ciel mengeluarkan isinya ke dalam mulut Sebastian. Tanpa ragu Sebastian menelan semua cairan yang di keluarkan Ciel. Butler perfect itu kemudian berdiri dan menjilat bibirnya, "hmm, rasa bocchan manis" komentar Sebastian.

"Baka…" balas Ciel yang terbaring lemah di pinggir kasur dengan tubuh penuh keringat

Kini giliran Sebastian yang melepas semua property yang dipakainya. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah. Ciel memandangi Sebastian yang sedang ber-striptease di hadapannya. Wajahnya terasa memanas melihat tubuh Sebastian yang lama-kelamaan mulai ter-expose.

Sekarang Sebastian sudah Fully Naked (hou~=.,=). Memperlihatkan seluruh tubuh sempurnanya kepada Ciel. Sebastian meminta Ciel untuk berbalik dan menungging di hadapannya. Dengan posisi duduk bersimpuh di lantai, Sebastian mulai menjilat liang Ciel yang terpampang di wajahnya. "nyaa~ ungg…Sebastian…"

Sebastian terus menjilati bagian luar lubang Ciel. Sesekali ia mengeluar masukkan lidahnya dan menghisap lubang itu. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah, merasakan benda aneh di dalam lubang pantatnya.  
Lidah Sebastian kini di gantikan oleh jari terlunjuknya, menusuk masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan Ciel. Sama seperti lidahnya, Sebastian memaju mundurkan jari telunjuknya di dalam Ciel.

Rasanya aneh ada benda asing masuk ke dalam dirinya. Sedikit sakit tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Ciel.

Sebastian kemudian menambahkan satu digit jarinya ke dalam tubuh Ciel. Mencari titik yang bisa membuat Ciel berteriak kenikmatan. "Ah…AH!!" tubuh Ciel menggeliat. Akhirnya Sebby menemukan sweet spot milik Ciel dan beberapa kali menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari lentiknya.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mempersiapkan tuannya, Sebastian mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari dalam tubuh Ciel.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, bocchan?" tanya sebastian yang mengarahkan 'barang'nya ke lubang Ciel.

Ciel melihat Sebastian dari ekor matanya, kemudian mengangguk memberikan persetujuan.

Perlahan Sebastian memasukan miliknya ke dalam lubang kecil Ciel. Baru ujungnya saja yang masuk, lubang itu sudah mencengkram kepunyaan Sebastian dengan kuat.

"nggh, bocchan…" Sebastian mendesah

"Itai…" rintih Ciel

"Tenang, rileks saja…"

Ciel mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang diterimanya. 'Barang' sebastian memang lebih besar dari apa yang tadi masuk ke dalam dirinya. Rasanya seperti di belah dua oleh Sebastian dari dalam.

Sebastian merasakan Ciel sudah lebih rileks. Lubang yang tadi mencengkram kepunyaannya dengan kuat kini sudah terasa lebih longgar.

Masih dengan gerakan perlahan Sebastian memasukan seluruh 'barang'nya ke dalam tubuh tuan muda tercintanya.

"aahh…"

Sebastian diam di dalam, memberikan waktu untuk ciel untuk membiasakan keberadaan dirinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Ciel memerintahkan Sebastian untuk bergerak. Mulanya Sebastian melakukannya dengan perlahan tapi kemudian mulai merpercepat gerakan maju mundurnya di dalam Ciel.

"ah, ah... haaah~ hnmh…motto ah~"

Sebastian makin mempercepat gerakannya. Membuat ciel merasakan surga kenikmatan.

Tubuh Ciel mengejang, mengeluarkan 'cairan' untuk kedua kalinya, sambil berteriak memanggil nama pasangannya.

Sebastian mengeluarkan 'barang'nya dari dalam tubuh Ciel dan membawa pemuda itu ke tengah kasur. Merebahkannya dan membuka lebar kedua kaki Ciel. Dengan cepat ia kembali menghujam tubuh Ciel dengan tusukan yang dalam. Ciel kembali merasakan kenikmatan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Mulutnya termagap-magap mengeluarkan desahan dan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

Sebastian mengklaim mulut Ciel, memberikan ciuman basah penuh napsu kepada pemuda kecil yang berada di bawahnya. Setelah puas 'memakan' bibir Ciel, bibir seksi Sebastian kini berada di telinga Ciel, menggigit-gigit kecil permukaan kupingnya kemudian turun lebih ke bawah menuju leher dan meninggalkan kiss mark di leher pemuda itu. Tangan kirinya memainkan puting Ciel yang sudah mengeras dan memerah. Sementara itu tangan kanannya memegang 'barang' Ciel dan menggerakkan tanganya maju mundur, menyesuaikan ritmenya dengan tusukannya di dalam Ciel.

*pant* Seba…*pant* Sebastian…"

"Ciel…ngghh Boku no Ciel"

Tubuh Ciel bergetar mendengar Sebastian memanggil namanya. Bukan tuan muda, young master atau bocchan, melainkan Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

Sebastian makin mempercepat gerakannya. Beberapa kali ujung 'barang' Sebastian menyentuh sweet spot milik Ciel. Dua kali hujaman keras dari 'barang' Sebastian membuat Ciel mengeluarkan 'cairan'nya untuk ke tiga kalinya malam ini. Mendesah panjang sambil memanggil nama Sebastian.

Lubang Ciel yang melingkar dengan ketat di 'barang' nya membuat Sebastian berada di unjung tanduk. Dengan satu tusukan keras tubuh Sebastian mengejang dan menumpahkan semua 'cairan'nya di dalam Ciel.

Dengan perlahan Sebastian mengeluarkan 'milik'nya dari dalam tubuh Ciel kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Ciel.

Ciel mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal. Sebastian beranjak dari tempat tidur Ciel. Saat hendak meninggalkan tuan mudanya, tangan Ciel memegang lengan Sebastian. Mengisyaratkan untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya.

"Malam ini kau di sini saja Sebastian. Temai aku di sini." pinta Ciel dengan suara kecil.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis, kemudian kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur, membawa Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. Karena sangat kelelahan Ciel pun tertidur di dalam pelukan Sebastian.

o(=_=)o

Ke esokan harinya Ciel merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Sebastian, jadi wajar kalau sekarang seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit.

Ciel melakukan stretching di atas kasur untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya sambil melihat ke arah Sebastian yang sedang memakai pakaian.

"kau mau berapa lama di sini?" tanya Ciel

"hmmm, itu tergantung fuu-sama" jawab Sebastian sambil mengancingkan bajunya.

"Tinggalah beberapa hari lagi di sini…" pinta Ciel malu-malu

Sebastian melihat ke arah majikannya, "baiklah kalau itu keinginan bocchan, tapi saya harus minta izin dulu ke fuu-sama"

Setelah memakai semua atributnya, Sebastian kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Ia dikejutkan oleh makhluk yang berada di balik pintu.

Dengan wajah malas dan mulut cemberut makhluk itu memandangi Sebastian, "Sebby wa hidoi desu~~~ =3="

"eh?"

"Kan sudah kubilang beritahu aku kalau kau mau piri-piri sama Ciel" DX"

Sebastian menunduk, "Maafkan saya fuu-sama, saya tidak enak jika membangunkan tidur anda kemarin malam"

"haah ya sudahlah ~_~" Fuu kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Ciel dan Sebastian berpiri-piri.

Sebastian menutup pintu kamar Ciel dan menuntun Fuu menjauh dari kamar tersebut.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, bagaimana kalau saya berikan 'itu' saja, hmm?"

"hountou da yo~???" mata Fuu berbinar-binar

"Saya janji akan meberikan 'itu' kepada Fuu-sama, tapi anda harus mengizinkan saya tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari"

"hehe~ itu sih gampang :D baiklah aku izinkan kau tinggal di sini, tapi hanya boleh satu minggu saja, oke?!"

"terima kasih atas izin anda, fuu-sama" *bowing*

Di otak sebastian sudah penuh dengan hal-hal yang *piiiiiip*. Dalam seminggu ke depan ia pasti akan 'menghajar' Ciel habis-habisan. Membuat bangsawan angkuh itu tunduk kepadanya.

*Smirk* _"akuma de shituji desu kara"_

=FIN=

hiyaaaaa~ *nyemplung ke jurang*  
maafkan fuu kalo ceritanya aneh dan rada-rada maksa TT__TT  
saya kan masih belajar bikin fict lemon, harap maklumi ya m( _ _)m


End file.
